True Love s Kiss
by Dr. Mois - Stories since 1998
Summary: . Can Oscar, save his beloved Glinda from Death? AFTER MOVIE A/U. OOC TALE. if you dont mind, can you please let a review in this fic? thanks


**Hello, Everyone, i´m Dr. Ana Mois and i here to present you my new project, hope you liked.**

**This story, takes place, one year after the events of the movie and is inspired in the famous scene of Snow White, when the Prince awakens his beloved, with the kiss of eternal love.**

**This story, also could be a little OOc, so if you dont like it, be careful.**

**Now, i wish you a good reading and sorry for the typos.**

**Att. Dr. Mois**

* * *

**TRUE LOVE´S KISS**

The people of Oz, lived happily together in peace and tranquility, since the astute Oscar, or rather the powerful Wizard of Oz, banished the evil sisters Evanora and Theodora, to faraway lands and bring peace, to the good land of Oz. Since then, he and Glinda, manege live happily, in that wonderful land. Of course, in the meantime, Oscar managed to convince everyone that he could still turn into mortal form, which explains the fact that he and Glinda achieve married.

However, all that happiness, little, almost was destroyed when Evanora, the wicked witch, had decided to return to Oz in order to take revenge on Glinda and Oscar and resume the kingdom for herself. So she returned to Oz, and without anyone notice, hid in the Emerald Palace, in order to kill Glinda, because without his love, the Wizard would be vulnerable and easier to destroy.

One night, the fateful night, after dinner, Glinda decided to walk through the courtyards of the castle, when suddenly she heard a strange noise coming from near the large fountain

'' Who's there?'' she asked worriedly

'' help, I fell and hurt my foot, I can't stand.'' said an innocent and Cloudy voice

Without second through, Glinda came close to the fountain, in order to help the distress someone, but to her horror, when come close to the fountain, she finds Evanora, smiling dangerously.

''how you get in here, Evanora?'' she asks frighten

''hello, my beauty, where is the wizard, I don't want him to miss the show.'' She smiled while conjuring a dagger.

''you have no rights to be in here, Evanora, now go, before Oz find you are here'' Glinda threatened

''no, I really wanted him to be here to see the love of his life, died before his. Now, don't worry, this isn't going to huts…much.'' Said the evil witch, going toward Glinda ''say hello to your daddy for me.''

Meanwhile, in his study, Oscar was trying to finish some paperwork, when he starts to hear some huge noises coming from outside the castle.

Intrigued, the former-conman went to the porch, in order to see what was happening, only to see his beloved Glinda, getting attacked by Evadora.

''GLINDA" he yelled and run to the courtyard, in order to save her.

''Oz, what happened? Way you´re screaming?'' Ask Finley, who hearing the mess, quickly come to his friend aid

''Evanora break the shield, Glinda is in danger, I have to save her.'' He exclaimed, fear taking over him.

''it's dangerous, Oscar, you…'' cries China Girl

''I don't have time to ''transform'' in the Wizard, my wife´s life is in danger'' he said

''what´re you going to do?'' Finley ask

''I'm going to improvise.'' He said

Back to the courtyard, Glinda was trying her very best, to block Evadora´s attack, in vain. The Evil Witch seems to be more powerful than ever.

''watch Wizard, watch the woman you love, dies before your eyes.'' Yelled Evadora, upon seeing Oscar getting closer

''no, live her alone.'' Oscar demanded desperately

''Oscar, run.'' Glinda tries to shouted back, but before she could say anything, Evanora robbed her wand and planted the magic dagger in her heart.

In despair, Oscar watches as his wife fall in the ground. ''GLINDA. Oh, no, Finley, go help her, China Girl, you too. Go, quickly.'' He demand, turning around, to face Evanora

''see, Wizard, I finish the one you love. Now, you have two options: join her in the dead world or surrender and let me and Theodora, rule the Emerald City.'' She laughs

''you only will have this place, over my dead body.'' He bark

''as you wish, wizard.'' Evdora prepare to give Oscar one last fatal spell, when suddenly, he begun to feel something strange, growling inside him, some kind of energy, start to consume him and scares Evanora,

''it's impossible, you don't have magic.'' huffed witch furious.

''you take my love, my happiness, now I'm going to show you, the worse of me, wicked witch.'' Oscar exclaimed furious and with all his new-found power, he manage to throw Evanora toward the nearby wall and somewhat, destroy her powers

''please, good wizard, please, I beg you, don't kill-me.'' She cries full of fear.

''don't worry, I will not descend to your level, instead I will give you a prison sentence.'' He said, making a pair of ruby slippers; appear on the witch's feet.

''what is this for, Wizard?''

''this slippers, someday, will be used for someone with pure heart, someone, which with the arrived time, will wanted something so bad, that only this slippers, will be able to provide. But for you, Evanora, these slippers, will be your prison; you wouldn't be able to use your magic. These slippers, will prevent you to do anything and more important, will prevent you to come back here. Now go and never again return and if you did, I shall not be merciful.'' Oz finish and with a movement of his hand, the witch gone forever.

With Evanora disappearing, Oscar, for a moment, could feel the height on his shoulder gone and he could breath for a few seconds, when reality took over him, his wife was dying and he have to act quick. So, without second toughs, he ran to where Glinda was fallen, only to find her lying on the ground, pale, with her eyes close and her fairy pink dress, soaked with blood.

''oh no, Glinda, please, don't be dead.'' He begs and sobbed.

''we are sorry, Oscar.'' Cried Finley

''we have to call somebody.'' Cried China Girl, but Oz doesn't seem to hear her. With reality taken over him, the devastated wizard, took Glinda gently in his arms, took the dagger from her chest and embraced her with all his strength. And with a desperate cry, lamented the death of his love.

The next day, the wonderful Land of Oz, dawned gray. Not trully gray because the sky was blue and cloudless, but the sorrow of all the inhabitants of the land, had left all gray. The night before, after Glinda being taken, Oz locked himself in the throne room, where he remained the rest of the night, crying, not wanting to be bothered.

The twilight was already starting when all Tinkers,, Winkies, and Quadlings Gillikins, gathered in the main square to watch over the Good Glinda and tell her goodbye.

'' good people of Oz, we should not grieve because our gentle Glinda,'ll be always alive in our hearts, in our memories and whenever our dreams come true.'' Oscar gave his speech. '' I love you, Glinda, you'll be forever in my heart.'' he said, turning to the coffin and leaning over to give one last kiss on his wife, and when he did, true love proved more powerful than death itself. A pulse of pure love shuddered out and engulfed the land, waking up the Good Witch and bringing light to the darkness.

''I live you too. You saved me.'' She smiles, waking up and caressing his face.

''you ever doubt I would?'' he answer, taking her in his arms

''honestly, Evedora give-me pause.'' Glinda stand-up slowly and kiss him

''you don't have to worry, darling, I will always save you.'' Oscar retrieves the kiss.

''long live the Wizard, who saves us all.'' Someone shouted

''and long live our Glinda, the good witch of the south.''China Girl exclammed

Under the sound of the applause, Oscar and Glinda walked hand in hand, back to the Emerald Palace, accompanied by their friends. Knowing that, after that nightmare, they lived happily, until the time allowed them to.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks Everyone, for read this story, i hope you enjoyed.**

**See you in my next project.**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
